


窥看洞

by LittleDamara



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	窥看洞

不幸而神秘的人哟！被你自己想象的光彩所迷惑……

——爱伦坡 《幽会》

黑暗中散发浑浊烛光雾气的红色回廊，你可以想象它们还未如此败落的时候那富丽堂皇的光景，灰墙和榆木在墙角的浮雕，狮子的爪子还有飞鹰的展翅样式，表面暗沉着箔金，如梦境世界侵入拥挤出来的景象，虚幻扭曲了无趣现实世界建筑。深红色的锦布包裹服帖墙壁，烫金花纹中隐藏住家族徽印，藤蔓般曲蜒向上，挥霍艺术家思想中仅剩的庄严思想构成的画面和气息，剩下的都是鬼魅那漂亮幽静又会在人们入睡时高歌狂舞的幻觉的静态装饰。  
但是它们都已然腐败，没有了生机，像垂死的老者被下了催眠，以至于不能死又不能生，咽着最后一口气徘徊在无人照顾的阴冷房间中，等待着彻底的死亡或者是那不可能的焕然新生。该闪亮的镀金没了光泽，浮雕发黑阴霉，小天使的木头脸庞缺少了鼻子，他的箭矢折断倒插在楼梯的角落，在潮湿中开了黑色的花。  
没有人愿意来这里。  
除了科洛雷多。  
大主教举着烛台，平稳他每一个下阶梯的脚步，小心且安静，毫无他平日的作风。地毯破烂起毛，散发着陈腐环境中有些发甜的霉味，每一步都是走向腐烂的陷阱。早应该叫人来修理的，至少是简单的修缮。  
但是，但是……  
没有必要。科洛雷多否定了自己刚才的决定。他力图安静地走完他的步程，去适应这里的空气，让它们与他融为一体，只要不被察觉不被发现，这样他依旧存有暗地里肮脏秘密的权利和控制权，还有那个游走在泄密边缘的心。  
他最终停在一副油画面前，烛光太过飘忽不定，带着上升的黑烟渺渺，科洛雷多从来没有认真看过这副画得内容。  
现在的走廊是彻底地安静下来，只有烛芯燃烧那如蚊虫扇翅的微弱声响。  
科洛雷多必须动作轻柔，所以他也这么做，双手抓牢画框，然后把它从潮湿的墙上取下。其中他的戒指蹭上了墙面的锦布，瘙痒底闷，屋内似乎因此低声叹息呵笑。科洛雷多因此不敢过多动作，但是仔细听，那些从黑暗中传来的空洞的回响也只是他不断放大吓唬自己的心跳声。  
保佑我。  
他心里默念。  
或者不要，彻底放弃我吧。  
他把画框取下，稳稳地放在墙边。等他再次抬起身，与他视线持平的位置，有一个小小神秘的窥看洞在饥渴地等待着他。  
科洛雷多深吸一口气，把自己的眼睛贴上去，透过这个细小的空洞，他窥看见了自己的梦，还有梦里才会鲜活起来的罪恶。  
莫扎特坐在洞的另一边，穿着简单的白色内衣裤，披着一样白色的单薄睡袍——这里的温度似乎对他来说还是阴冷——光裸着大腿和双脚，在钢琴呆坐着。  
这个房间装横和外面的过道归属同一个风格，只是里面的这个较为干净干爽，并且因为人的长时间居住而有了生气。像是被揭开雾霭的画面，虽然阴暗依旧，不过里面的戏剧性的内容还是清晰了起来，特别是那位亲爱的主人翁，年轻的艺术王子，神话中活泼的音乐管理创造者，他富有青春力量的肌肉，苍白的肌肤，肌肤上的痕迹——科洛雷多不可抑制他每次看到它们时心里的那阵病态的激动，他要为此赞叹，为此持续生命中他嫉妒的美好——他是它们的造物主，它们的落款作者。  
科洛雷多转转眼球，看见了墙角的食物，托盘上只剩下瓷白的碟子和反射跳动烛光的银餐具。  
很好，很好。  
科洛雷多只需等待。

并不会花费很长时间，虽然科洛雷多像每次那样焦急起来，甚至想发火跺脚叫嚣，冲动回荡在他胸膛，令他恨不得现在就立刻进去。不过幸好，莫扎特开始揉他睡意惺忪的双眼，打了和哈欠，在钢琴前摇晃起来。  
他试图去够乐谱，那些每天都会更换的羊皮纸，似乎想借此抵抗睡意，接着他失败了，手在够到纸边的时候垂了下去，然后整个人趴到在钢琴上，挣扎着，最后闭上眼睛，留下不甘的神情，让有心之人看了会担忧，让失心之人看了会顾虑，因为他是那么地孤独困惑地入睡，在这个凄凉的地方。  
但是科洛雷多不属于之前提到两种人中的任何一个，他只是作为科洛雷多存在，爱惜英才然后把他占为己有。

终于，科洛雷多可以做他想做的邪恶事了。  
他开启了只能从过道上解锁的门，进入莫扎特所在的房间。他先是把烛台放在钢琴上，光亮晃动了年轻金发男人的睡脸。科洛雷多爱惜地把他的头发别开，露出完整的脸庞，手指便顺着轮廓游走，从下巴上至眼睛，令眼睫毛颤动。接着，科洛雷多满足了自己的柔情片刻。他搬起莫扎特，男人的身体轻盈，被轻易地放到房间中央的床上。  
床和这个房间一样上了年纪，巴洛克风格的四根床柱扭曲向上，帷帐铺满灰尘，遮盖了它原来的花纹和颜色。莫扎特躺在其中，显得富有活力，倒是像个从派对上喝醉酒的放荡公子了。而科洛雷多剥去年轻男人的衣物，就算它们原本就少得可怜，但是依旧逃离不了那双粗鲁急切的双手还有越发深沉带有些苦涩的眼神，在这些意味之下，只有刻意隐藏却总是失败、顺着微弱的光而逃逸出来游走在这个房间里嘲笑阴谋无用的欲望。  
莫扎特因为大面积接触到阴冷的空气而不可控制地颤抖，不过他不会醒来，因为他食物里的迷奸药摄取了他的意识还有自我保护的权利，都双手非自愿地奉献给他隶属的大主教的面前，连同自己的身体。  
科洛雷多亲吻下去，留恋金发男人的嘴巴，他的牙齿，贪婪他的舌头，喜爱此刻他的安静。接着吻来到那太过单薄的胸膛，和科洛雷多自己的成鲜明的对比。经常，科洛雷多回忆起以往莫扎特从他面前走过时自己抑制不住的视线，总是挑剔地打量男人的贫瘠的胸部，这怎么会讨人喜欢，如此的单调，如此的干涸，那些音乐那些乐声是如何在这个男人的身体里产生共鸣，他明明就这么的弱不禁风，任何尖锐或坚硬的东西都可以把他轻易地置于死地。不过现下，科洛雷多没有了说服力，他疯狂地贪恋这肌肉分布均衡的、缺乏营养的身体，它们美味，如饕餮美食的具象化，但是又带着悲惨的命运，向着未知的死亡迈进，随时都会消逝而去。  
却也因为这样，科洛雷多喜爱着它，不比它附带的音乐差。  
莫扎特开始在科洛雷多的手下泛起潮红，他的脸颊，他的脖子还有肩膀。如美丽的疾病蔓延向下，他渐渐地整个人都红透了，像是加速腐败前还存留一丝香甜的盛夏果实，那些还未来得及被摘取、还留恋在树枝上的果实，连大自然的风雨都未曾把它打落地面，而是一直停留在树桠上自己消亡。  
而他的性器，美妙的器官，科洛雷多去轻抚，带着少有的爱意。在这其中莫扎特稍微地挣扎起来，他似乎做了噩梦，或者荡漾如潮水混乱又暖和的温柔乡才会有的春梦。他想挥舞双臂去阻挡看不见的快感和欲潮，甚至为此的无能为力而哭泣。  
科洛雷多爱他此刻的脆弱，年轻的无助只能增强他的施暴欲，所以他就像之前每次一样，直接打开莫扎特颤抖不已的大腿，扑进那片充满着热气和柔软的地方。  
他的征服欲操控着这场性爱，如果莫扎特醒着或者醒来，他只会因为源源不断的快感和快要溺毙的其他混杂的感觉，比如羞愧和后悔还有统一起来想死的心而哭泣，慢慢演变成求饶，最后成为欲望的眩晕从而妥协，乖乖地配合科洛雷多，屈服于他的老道手法和经验，彻底地下沉去不见底的凶猛柔情的漩涡中。  
科洛雷多深入，感觉似乎不够深，他的欲求还未到位，虽然年轻人已经无意识地哭红了眼睛，他退出来，有些急切贪心地再次掐着莫扎特的腰，进入，大力地进入，进入到更加深和发烫的地方。  
莫扎特为此眼球在眼皮下疯狂转动，在梦里面被拆分然后被揉成一团，剧烈地在快感潮涌下分崩离析，失去自我，对此不知是感激还是害怕，所以痛哭流涕。  
等到一切结束在高潮之后，科洛雷多只会清理好自己，趁莫扎特还未醒来前拿着烛台离开房间，把男人留在凌乱的床单中。科洛雷多会仔细锁上房间的门，然后回到窥看洞那里，回到耐心等待的心境中。  
他会等到莫扎特渐渐清醒，看着金发男人无知地起身，然后被眼下的身体吓一跳或者懊悔，接着愤怒接踵而至，他会辱骂主教，用上任何脏话但是只能显得无能为力。等他骂累了，就会安静地整理好自己，把那些顺着他大腿留出的浊白色清理掉，捡起被扔在地毯上的内衣裤，重新沉着回一个音乐家该有的成熟态度，默默承担接受这一切。不过这次莫扎特在醒来后只是穿上睡袍，拥抱住自己的双臂，缩起身体，好像这次空气中的潮湿阴冷终于击败了他一样。他先是低头看着自己的双脚，视线无法控制飘向自己斑驳痕迹的大腿内侧，还有那最最狼狈的地方。  
他没有清理，而是在片刻后无助地哭泣起来，连咒骂都没有。  
如果是有心的人见到这副场景会为此感伤，如果是失心的人见到，他则会叹息。  
但是科洛雷多不属于提到的这两种人，所以他只是满足地无声微笑起来，回味舔舐自己的成就感，慢慢远离洞口，拿起那副画，把它端正小心地挂回墙上，摆正。  
这次他留意到那副画的内容了——哈迪斯掳走了珀耳塞福涅，男人急切，女人尖叫，背景混乱一片。  
不知名的画家似乎没有精力完善这副画便急忙地送出来卖钱，大意粗心的描绘却意外地让这画作贴切这个陈腐的建筑物，还有里面不间断发生的可怜可悲的算不上爱情的故事。  
科洛雷多为此嗤笑，他得到了他想要的不是吗？所以他自信满满，又因为方才的事情而满足自己对喜好的填充，拿着烛台，一如他下来时那样小心翼翼地离开了这片鬼魂出没的地方。

这里有时候会充满音乐，完整的曲子或者单调的弹练，只是，现在什么都没有了。  
只有无尽的死寂，生命被消耗的前奏序曲在其中孕育着。


End file.
